Shocks of Love (Malec Oneshot)
by glitteringblades
Summary: Alec asks Magnus to be his partner in battle, and in public. (Based on the event that occurs in the third book of The Mortal Instruments series, City of Glass, by Cassandra Clare). Malec oneshot. BoyxBoy. Just fluff.


**Disclaimer: All of the characters below belong to Cassandra Clare, not me (unfortunately).**

Isabelle took hold of Alec's hand. "Alec, did you hear what Simon said? Jace _isn't _Valentine's son. He never was."

Alec snapped back into reality, trying to stray his thoughts away from the cat eyes that he so longed for as Isabelle explained the truth of the matter. To be honest, Alec didn't really care about Jace's love life anymore, and could do without the stories that Isabelle told of Jace and Clary's kiss in the Seelie Court. Alec was busy with much bigger things, such as watching shows with Magnus, although he didn't really care for America's Next Top Model. However, his curiosity got the better of him.

"So whose son _is _he?" Alec wondered half heartedly, his eyes darting around the room, trying to catch sight of a tall, glittery warlock. He found none, and his brows creased in frustration. Where was Magnus? They had to fight soon, and Alec didn't feel any desire for a partner other than the flamboyant man.

"Who cares!" Isabelle exclaimed, then thought Alec's words through. "Actually, that's a good point. Who _was _his father? Michael Wayland after all?"

"Stephen Herondale," Simon stated matter of factly.

"So he was the Inquisitor's grandson. _That _must be why she.." Alec trailed off.

"Why she _what?_" Isabelle inquired, annoyed. "Alec, pay attention. Or at least tell us what you're looking for." Alec frowned.

"Not what. Who. Magnus. I wanted to ask him if he'd be my partner in the battle. But I've no idea where he is." Alec's eyes wandered away from the crowd and to the vampire's face. "Have _you _seen him?"

Shaking his head, Simon spoke. "He was up on the dais with Clary, but he's not now. He's probably in the crowd somewhere."

"Really?" Isabelle asked in slight shock. "Are you going to ask him to be your partner? It's like a cotillion, this partners business, except with killing."

"So, exactly like a cotillion," Simon continued.

"Maybe I'll ask you to be my partner, Simon," Isabelle drawled. At that, Alec's attention spiked back up. Not that he had anything against the vampire boy, it was just that Isabelle's safety was much more important than their obvious flirting.

"Isabelle, you don't need a partner, because you're not fighting. You're too young." He watched as Isabelle's face darkened, and her mouth opened slightly in an attempt to argue. "And if you even think about it, I'll kill you," Alec threatened. Leather pants came into view, and Alec was reminded of the tight pants that Magnus always wore, showing off his thin legs-

"Wait, is _that _Magnus?" Alec questioned, almost immediately regretting it. He looked up at the face of a young girl and almost choked at the disgust of comparing Magnus to her.

"Alec, that's a werewolf," Isabelle scolded. "A _girl _werewolf. In fact, it's what's-her-name. May."

"Maia," Simon disagreed.

Alec's eyes settled upon the tan face of his favorite warlock, his face lighting up as he examined Magnus's, fully exposed due to his pulled back hair. He wore a dark coat, buttoned to his throat, looking all business and lacking his normal sparkly makeup and glitter. All he wore was simple black eyeliner and something that made his soft lips pop even more than they did normally, Alec noticed.

"There's Magnus," he spoke quickly, determined to make Magnus his partner, not looking back once as he approached the tall warlock, a small smile on his face.

"Alexander." Magnus's lips in a small "o", his eyes widening. "You do know that your family is watching us?" Alec didn't even turn his head. Instead he let out a small nod, but grinned comfortingly. He was almost a different person with Magnus. The man's energetic aura brought out the happiest parts of him, but Magnus seemed not to be so energetic right now.

"What's wrong?" Alec worried, and Magnus smiled faintly. "Nothing. Just.. getting ready to fight, I suppose," Magnus mumbled. Alec held his hand comfortingly, and Magnus looked surprised once again.

"Will you be my partner?" Alec murmured. Magnus looked up at him, searching his eyes for any trace of doubt. He found none. "I mean in battle, of course," Alec blushed, feeling Magnus's strong gaze.

"Of course," he responded.

Alec drew out his stele and brought up the hand that he was already holding, beginning to trace the rune on Magnus's hand, filling it in slowly, cherishing the sparks that were causing his body to shiver from Magnus's touch. After he finished, he took a small step back, admiring his work. Magnus blinked at the rune, then looked up through his dark eyelashes at Alec, biting his lip.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked, his face vulnerable. Alec knew that he must be worrying about the Lightwoods judging, along with the other hundreds that were gathered in the room. Alec's lips twitched, almost smiling, but also caring.

_I love you._

Alec's heart almost stopped at the memory, and a his smile grew as he realized that those words were not only the ones that Magnus felt toward him, but also the ones that he wanted to say to his dark haired partner. Alec exhaled, ready to take the biggest step of his life, and he brushed the hair out of his face.

"Magnus, I love you. So, so much." Alec whispered, and he connected his lips with Magnus's too fast for the warlock to even register the previous second. He felt Magnus tense next to him, his lips hard and frozen. Alec wrapped his arms around his slender frame, their bodies so close that they could feel eachother's hearts beating, fast and exhilarated.

Magnus suddenly unfroze, and one of his arms pulled Alec closer to him, the other cupping Alec's face. His eyes closed in pleasure, as the gentle kiss shook his body. Alec felt as if he could explode from the love that was coursing through his veins, that had been present there for a while now, even before Clary had drawn the rune that showed him Magnus. He felt Magnus smile through the kiss, and the two backed away from eachother's lips just long enough for Magnus to return the words, sending warmth through Alec's body.

"And I you, Alexander." 


End file.
